englishforitprofessionalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Conferences review: Participation in Theoretical and Practical Research
Conference “RESEARCH AND INNOVATION ISSUES” December, 7 2017 '' '''The winners:' F. Lapshinov SSK 11 Nanotechnology and Semiconductor Standards' J. Fyodorova BMS 11 Investigation of the laser radiation effect on nanocomposite materials by infrared and Raman spectroscopy ''' ''R. Chochaev PKIMS 14'' Algorithms for solving clustering and placement problems for reconfigurable systems-on-chip''' A. Demeneva PKIMS 11 The development of automated systems for the generation of concurrent error detection scheme of combinational logic circuits L. Nedashkovky IEMS 11 Design of radiation-resistant quadrature modulators and demodulators with controllable unbalance E. Kharchenko KFN 11 Kernel-based source representation method in photolithography ''Abol Basher TCS-12 ''Future of Human Brain '''J. Morozova Design 11 ''Landscaping Conceptual Project of School Lake Territory Alhussain Amanie TCS-12'' Providing Perfect Secrecy by the Usage of Integral Splitting Encryption ' ' '' '' Conference '''"CRUCIAL ISSUES of SCIENCE and TECHNOLOGY" December, 16 2016 ' The most interesting reports:' N.Khaustov KFN-11 '"Development of a Method for Producing Graphene Structure for Functional Electrodes of Emission Electronics" ' V.Smirnova IEMS-11 "Radiation Hardening of Integrated Circuits" ' L.Guscharin PE-11' "Substitutes of Conventional Plastic Bags" S. Medvedeva ME-22 '"How to make a Robot" ' M.Burakov ME-21 "Embedded Active Components Technology" ' N.Balakleysky KFN-11' "A Compact Visible-Through Mid-IR Tunable Hybrid Laser" ' M. Zapletina, D.Maksimov PKIMS-14 '"Wave Eqaution Solving Algorithm Based on Cellular Automata Methods on Hexagonal Grid" Conference “CRUCIAL ISSUES OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY” December, 17 2015 http://www.in-versia.ru/blogs/1/posts/665/ '' '''The most interesting reports': ' ' '''Eugeniia Litinskaia (Biomedical Systems, Group-11) '“Portable optical non-invasive glucometer" '' ' ' Nataliya Zhurbina “Biocompatibility study of carbon nanotubes materials for tissue engineering” ' '''Ruslan Kanaev' “Investigation on Automatic Test Equipment Test Methods for Digital Integrated Circuits Characterization” ''' '''Andrey Apenishev "Development of contacting unit and grading block for “Termo-stream 3000” ''' '''Artem Guzenko Group-11) “Interaction of femtosecond laser pulses with matter “ ''' '''Lev Nikiforov (Information Protection, Group -11)"Ambient User Experience" ''' '''Elena Shakirova (Data Processing and Computer Software Design, Group 11) “'Recommendation systems” ' Vadim Burenkov (Data Processing and Computer Software Design, Group-12) “'Using 3D graphics for visualization of radar data” CONFERENCE '"GLOBAL PROBLEMS and THEIR SOLUTIONS"' December, 18 2014 '''The most interestinf reports:' Nikolay Patyukov ' "Study of tunnel magnetoresistance effect in magnetic tunnel junctions"' Dmitrey Fastovets "Software package for the modeling of quantum circuits" Nikolay Shubin. "Influence of dissipation on properties of transport in open quantum systems" Aleksey Shoshin "Wireless communication system with high data rate" Pavel Bobkov "Development LDE impact assessment methodology for IC design flow optimization" Anna Ignatova "Development and implementation of multi-bit flip-flops in Synopsys design flow for power and area reduction" Evgeniya Bubnova "The prospects of creation the artificial muscles based on carbon nanotubes" Yaroslav Shmelev "Complex computer security" Denis Slobodyansky''' Extending of the learning process in analog and digital schemotechnic 'disciplines of the National Research University of Electronic Technology with a help of virtual schemotechnic boards"' CONFERENCE “CRUCIAL ISSUES OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY” December, 13 2013 The most intersting reports: Olga Dzhigan '' "''Research and Development of a Low Arithmetic Complexity RLS Algorithm for a Linear Adaptive Array" Ivan Sokolov "Main principles of phased array usage in ball tracking systems" Ivan Fadeev "The creation and application of stable nanostructured probes for atomic force lithography" Maria Vidolob "'''Comparative analysis of the schematic modifications of Sense Amplifier for SRAM Design" '' Dmitry Kudlaenko "The integration of modern network monitoring instruments with existing CRM-systems" Alexander Tihoniuk "Very high level programming languages for testing smart cards" CONFERENCE “SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH AND INNOVATION IN RUSSIA” 'December,14 2012 The most interesting reports: ''Ramil Ibragimov "'''Tip Enhanced Raman Spectroscopy" Konstantin Frolov "Research of the DC-DC converters architectures" Maksim Kuzmin "Nonlocal Dissipative Sine-Gordon Equation" Dmitry Rolshchikov "Wavelet Packet Based Block-Partitioning Image Compression" Alexey Kudyakov "DC-DC Converters" Irene Maximova "Numerical Study of Nonlinear Modes in Periodic Structures with PT Symmetry"' ' Conference '"GLOBAL PROBLEMS and THEIR SOLUTIONS" Ramil Ibragimov "Four simple solutions for global problems" Maksim Kusmin "Real-time Recognition Systems" Ruslan Shammasov "Automatic measuring installations for tests on electromagnetic compatibility of spacecrafts blocks" Sergey Permyakov "'Nuclear Waste Storage" ' '' Dmitrey Rolshchikov "' ''Image compression based on wavelet packet decomposition" Conference “NANOELECTRONICS and NANOTECHNOLOGY” December, 16 2011 The most interesting reports: R.M. Giniatylin ECT-65M '"Spectroscopic Ellipsometry to measure Ti and TiN thin films" '''S.V. Dubkov ECT-65M '"Development of supercapacitor based on carbon nanostructures" '''V.D. Yevdokimov ECT-65M "Silikon Germanium Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor (SiGe HBT) E.Y. Ilyin ECT-65M "Chemical Vapor Deposition of Dielectric Using High-Density Plasma Technology" E.A. Lebedev ECT-65M '''"X-ray Fluorescent Analysis" '''V.G. Plaksin ECT-65M "Metallisation" G.N. Potapov ECT-65M " WS 820 Tool Overview and the Process Optimization of Si3N4 Wet Etching Process for 90 nm Technology" ' ' Conference "Scientific Challenges of Contemporary Society" ' April, 28 2011 The most interesting reports: ' D. Shpagilev ECT-56M '"Test Harnesses" ' V/ Evdokimov ECT-55M '"Ion Implantation in 22 nm Devices" ' E.Kaprior ECT-56M ' "Electronic Paper Technologies" ' A.Potyomkina ECT-54M '" A Revolution in Quantum Mechanics" ' N.Fomichyova ECT-56M "P.N.Lebedev's Great Discovery" ' E.Ilyin ECT-55M '"Organization of WCVD Process" ' D.Koptsev ECT-54M' "A Revolution in Physics" ' N.Egorova ECT-54M '"E.M/Butlerov's theory of Chemical Structure"